


A Task at Hand

by kuroipit



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Cussing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Humor, Mild Blood, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroipit/pseuds/kuroipit
Summary: Yoake Murasaki, a woman who works with Chizuru is requested by Tung for additional help. Even though she is a painter, Yoake holds more skills as a priestess. While Yoake is calm about the situation, she can tell something is off and her artwork proves it. She is sent to Tung to investigate the boys' so-called powers, but there may be more behind the task. A simple investigation made lead to some trouble.
Relationships: Shun'ei (King of Fighters)/Original Female Character, Shun'ei/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Member Select

"A letter?" Yoake questions. She stands in the middle of a courtyard. Flowers in bloom. The woman has been working that no one can reach her at all. "Yes. Do you want me to open it? It's from Master Tung..." Chizuru spoke into the phone. Yoake blinks in surprise. "Go ahead. It's rare for me to receive mail from him." She said, one hand holding the phone and her free hand resting on the canvas. Chizuru opens the envelope and pulls the letter out. She unfolds the letter and begins to read it aloud.

_"Dear Miss Yoake,_

_I need your assistance as I've taken in my last disciples. One of which has a power that may interest you. I am getting older and I wish for them to live a normal life. As you are one I depend on, please visit as soon as possible."_

"So I must catch a flight. And just when I was thinking my abilities were done being exploited. Well then, I'll be taking a trip." Yoake said. Chizuru smiles knowing that Yoake is somewhat enthusiastic to see an old friend. Though on the other hand, Yoake knows something happened. The woman has business. "I will have the arrangements made immediately. Please be ready in the morning," Chizuru said before ending the conversation. Yoake huffs and places the phone on the table.

"I can't believe this. I thought everything was over..." Yoake thinks as she turns her attention to the painting. A moment of silence passes and the phone rings. Yoake glances at the caller I.D. Kyo is calling. Yoake taps the screen and answers the call. The call turns into a video chat. "Yo Yoake, eh? What's with the colorful get-up?" Kyo says. Yoake narrows her eyes. The woman is covered in paint, head to toe. Yoake's cheeks are splashed in various splotches of paint.

"Oi, ignore that! I've been working. Although...Even with Ash gone, did that save us?" Yoake said. Kyo looks concerned. Yoake never spoke about Orochi or the events. She got involved as the seals became weak. When Ash stole Chizuru's power, Yoake chose to lend her assistance. The woman had attracted Ash's attention due to her abilities. "Something bothering you?" Kyo asks. Yoake nods, "Something is coming. It's just a feeling." 

"...Keep me updated. Also, enjoy your trip." Kyo says and hangs up. Yoake coughs and shakes her head. "How the hell does HE know?!" 

* * *

Immediately the next day Yoake traveled to China. She takes a private jet then is escorted to the mountains. Yoake understands that man lives away from civilization to a degree. Tung focuses on martial arts. Once the woman arrived at the temple, more so training grounds, Yoake is greeted by Tung. The sky is clear and the sun is providing warmth. "I am grateful for your help," Tung said with a smile.

Yoake scratches the back of her head. She is tired of climbing the steep steps. The long flight and traveling to get here added onto the exhaustion. "I am honored. Now I need some sleep..." Yoake says with a soft yawn. She almost sits on the ground but uses her suitcase instead. Yoake struggles to stay awake. As two disciples approach the woman, Yoake is already sleeping.

"Grandpa, is this who you are talking about?"

"Eh? She's sleeping already!"

"This girl is tired Meiten..."

"This "girl" is a woman." 

"What?!"

"She's too young!"

"Just for the accusations, both of you are to take her to her room. Including her luggage."

"W-Wait, Grandpa!" 

Tung chuckles as he leaves his two students with the sleeping woman. This idea would become an entertaining one. 

* * *

Back in Japan, Chizuru has carefully sorted Yoake's finished paintings. Each one linked to another. Kyo and Iori agree to pay the woman a visit. "So Yo is in China. She hinted that something is coming," Kyo said as he enters the room. Iori stands in silence. Chizuru places the paintings on the wall for display. She carefully tries to interpret any messages within the artwork. "There is trouble," Chizuru said.

"Not surprising. There is a King of Fighters tournament soon. We have a month. The host is Antanov," Kyo said. Iori glances at a painting. "This "something" will come to the tournament. If Yoake's power can attract the source then we'll be ready. Have her attend the tournament," Iori said. "She's not going to be the bait." Chizuru protests. "No, but she can sense our newfound trouble," Kyo said.

"Yoake is not part of our clan. Even though, her abilities in fixing the seal and detecting Orochi along with other manifestations is troubling for them. Yoake can be possessed in order to forge a stronger seal. Ash became interested and couldn't steal her powers. He actually befriended her," Chizuru reminisced on the past. As her powers were stolen, Yoake took over investigating Ash. The woman accepted her choice in seeing Ash erase himself. Ash knew what Yoake could do and he didn't want her to get in harm's way. 

"Tell Tung and Yoake details about the tournament. We have work to do," Chizuru said. She knows Yoake will be involved in the possible danger. Kyo walks over to look at a painting. He takes a moment to observe the details. "Her work is something. Although her talisman gig is more amazing. Though I can see what she's getting to in the artwork," Kyo agrees. Each painting displayed a pure nature except for the translucent hands outlined.


	2. First Morning

It is early in the morning, Yoake found herself in a guest room. She had her luggage sorted in the proper order. Yoake wore her satin pajamas, black with red Japanese maple leaves imprinted. The pajamas she wears consists of a long-sleeve button top with pants. Her dark violet hair covered by a hair bonnet. Only strands of hair hanging over her forehead. The woman places her red plastic-framed glasses on the table. “First day and I’m going to properly meet these students of his…” Yoake speaks to herself as she finishes cleaning the room.

The room has a bed, dressers, a desk, and a television. The room is spacious enough and Yoake has her laptop plugged. She exits the room to find something to eat, but also look around. Yoake wanders the halls. As Yoake found the bathroom, kitchen, and training hall, she also found the study, courtyard, and garden. It took some time for Yoake to explore. The atmosphere is quiet and peaceful. Once Yoake steps into the garden, she begins to sing to herself.

Her emerald irises glow and the plants in the garden grow towards her. The woman holds her hands out and the life force focused in her palm turns into a white flame. Using her free hand, Yoake encases the flame in her fingertips. “There is a purity here.” She said with a smile. Without paying attention, Yoake does not notice Shun’ei watching her from a distance. 

“Her voice...No, what power does she have?” 

Yoake continues to sing and she is able to generate more powerful flames. Without turning her attention away, Yoake allows the plants to turn to Shun’ei. “What the hell?” Shun’ei takes a step back, he is not sure of what to expect. “You need something? Watching me in the open this early will not become a routine.” Yoake said. Her white flames disappear and the plants return to normal.

Shun’ei carefully walks over to Yoake. His red irises meeting her emerald ones. Yoake notices the headphones Shun’ei wears. “You’re Master Tung’s student,” Yoake said. “You’re the friend he wanted Meiten and me to meet. We brought you to your room, well, I carried you.” Shun’ei explains. “Shit. You had to carry me. I was dead tired… Sorry about that.” Yoake said as she sighs in shame. Tung, of course, would not let the woman sleep outside. “Ah, to properly introduce my self...I’m Yoake Murasaki, a member of the Yata clan. However, I’m not related by blood. My family has been into creating seals, but mine is an exception.” Yoake explains. 

She politely bows. “You are taught some manners. The name is Shun’ei.” Shun’ei introduces himself. “Heh, you must be a child to make those comments. Show some respect,” Yoake corrects him. “I still can’t believe your age,” Shun’ei said. “You’ll get used to it. For now, I’m hungry. What is available to eat?” Yoake asks.   
  
“Grass.”   


“I’m calling a taxi. I’m not eating only vegetables. You’re going with me as well,” Yoake said. To be ordered around and forced to go on an errand was not what Shun’ei planned. But to eat something other than the usual, Shun’ei would not refuse. Yoake had called her personal driver. She told Tung that she was heading into the nearest town. Also, Shun’ei is accompanying her. Tung had toddler her that Shun’ei is not used to being near people. 

Yoake took the information into consideration. She needed to protect Shun’ei yet let him explore. The two met at the bottom of the steps. An hour of getting ready and being more awake worked for them. Yoake now wore a long-sleeve black shirt with denim overalls. Shun’ei glances at her attire. Yoake appears younger and that is obvious. She is the same height as Meitenkun and she has a petite build. 

“You aren’t used to me, but it’s rude to stare,” Yoake said catching Shun’ei’s attention. He looks away noticing a black car heading in their direction. “Sorry. It’s just, you are what Grandpa says and yet you look-” Shun’ei said as the car arrives. Yoake is not surprised by his assumption, most men mistake her for a teenager or younger. “I know. I get mistaken for a child. Now let’s enjoy the ride,” Yoake said as she opens the car door. 

“Where to Miss Murasaki? I’ll be your assistant while you’re staying here. My name is Mr. Ryota. Miss Kagura hired me,” Mr. Ryota introduces himself. His business attire hints at his occupation. His dark brown short hair displayed under his black hat. “It is a pleasure, Mr. Ryota. I hope to not overwhelm you.” Yoake said as she relaxes and stretches her legs. Shun’ei sat in silence. He is distracted from being inside a car, more so a luxury car. It is spacious and Yoake notices Shun’ei’s behavior. She chuckles thinking of him being a child. A child who is exploring new territory. 

“Please drive us to the nearest town. I need to shop for supplies,” Yoake said. “Yes ma’am. The nearest town is thirty minutes away. Please enjoy the ride,” Mr. Ryota said as he puts the coordinates in the GPS. 

* * *

“Shun’ei,” Yoake calls his name. Shun’ei quickly turns his attention to her. “Y-Yeah?” He responds in a nervous manner. Yoake blinks then tries not to laugh. “Don’t be nervous. If you need anything, just ask. But since I’m new… What do you need to know?” Yoake said. Shun’ei tries to think of another question.

“Oh, your singing-”   
  
“We can’t talk about that!”

“Really? I think-”

“N-No! I think we should change the topic!”

“L-Look, I’m not saying I dislike it…” 

“O-Oh, well, it’s a way for me to manipulate energy. Let’s just leave it at that…”

“You have a nice voice and dammit, this is awkward.” 

Yoake’s face heats up in embarrassment. She turns to the tinted window. In honesty, she never expected him to hear her voice. It only takes seconds for the woman to use her powers. Specifically manipulation. Shun’ei scratches the back of his head. He couldn’t tell if Yoake is pissed or annoyed with him. The woman has an eccentric way of responding to people. 

“I sing to amplify my seals. Well, it’s a curse. If I lose myself into it and use words then whoever I direct it to will be temporarily manipulated.” Yoake begins. Shun’ei gives her a look of disbelief. Yoake continues to stare out the tinted window. She can see Shun’ei’s expression because of the reflection coming from the window. “What made you realize you could do that?” Shun’ei questions. 

“I prefer not to say,” Yoake says. Her irises turn dark. The car ride became a quiet one and both of them fall asleep. Yoake leans against the car door. Shun’ei slouches forward. His headphones slightly falling off his head. The nap is short-lived when the car comes to a stop. Yoake opens her eyes and peeks over at Shun’ei who is still sleeping. She smiles to herself and leans over to him. Yoake reaches out to fix his headphones. She takes off Shun’ei's headphones and gently taps his shoulder to wake him up. 

It takes a few more taps for Shun’ei to budge. He lets out a yawn to realize his headphones are missing. In a slight panic, Shun’ei quickly turns to Yoake. She hands him his headphones. “They were hanging,” Yoake said as Shun’ei takes his headphones. He puts them on. His ears covered. “Let’s go,” he said. Yoake nods and the two exit the car.

The town is lively, more city-like to Yoake’s expectations. She leads the way with SHun’ei following beside her. Mr. Ryota parks the car away from the town’s entrance. He occupies himself by reading a magazine. Yoake didn’t need any assistance as Shun’ei is with her. As Yoake and Shun’ei glance at the shops, she takes note of where everything is. Shun’ei kept his attention on not getting lost. Yoake was quick to identify what the stores and shops provided. Her eyes wandered. 

The second she saw paint brush sets, Yoake’s eyes lit up. The woman hurries over to the art booth. She takes a better look at the various paintbrush sets. The wooden cases, the quality inks, and brushes make Yoake’s heart skip. “I’ll buy a few things from here,” She said as she grabs a number of art supplies. Shun’ei carries the rest of the supplies.

Walking around the booth took a few minutes. Yoake pays the seller then moves onto the next shop. She finds a clothing store. Yoake needed extra clothes in case they were damaged from future sparring. The trip inside the shop only lasts for a few minutes. Shun’ei carries her bags, not that he cared. Yoake’s arms were somewhat full, but the bags are not heavy. Shun’ei remains quiet most of the time. He observes Yoake and learns about her. 

The woman is friendly towards others and she gets excited over art supplies. He is not used to being around other people, but Yoake is different. “Hey Shun’ei, for help me out… Is it okay to buy you something? Not everyone is okay with the gesture,” Yoake spoke. Her voice interrupting his thoughts. Shun’ei turns his head to her. “You don’t have to,” He said. “I want to. So, what do you like to eat?” Yoake asks. 

Before he answers Yoake’s question, Yoake accidentally bumps into a stranger. Her bags fall onto the ground. Yoake stumbles a few steps back. “Hey, are you okay?” Shun’ei asks. Yoake looks at him before turning to the stranger, “Yeah. Are you okay? Sorry for-” 

The muscular man grumbles and shoots a glare at her. “Watch where you are going, kid. You could’ve ruined my clothes,” The man scolds her. Yoake narrows her eyes and shakes her head. “I’m a woman and I apologize, but don’t be rude.” She said. The man does not like Yoake’s response and purposely tries to step on one of the bags. Immediately Yoake stops the man by kicking him in the chest. Her leg still pressed against the fabric of his shirt. 

“Don’t you dare,” She warns him. The man smirks and grabs Yoake by the leg. “I. Said. Don’t.” Yoake warns the man one more time as she uses her free leg to flip the man over her. With a hard thud, the man lands in the dirt. Yoake grabs her bags off the ground and smiles. She is happy to see her art supplies not damaged. 

As Yoake is checking her bags, the man immediately gets up. “Stupid bitch.” He curses under his breath and charges at her. Yoake doesn’t pay attention and Shun’ei pushes her out the way. The man’s fist meeting Shun’ei’s arm. “Shun’ei!” Yoake said as she fell on her behind. Shun’ei glares at the man. “What’s this? Your little boyfriend protecting you?” The man taunts them. Yoake places her bags on the ground and in an instant, she strikes the man in the neck. Her expression deadly and Shun’ei became cautious. 

The man falls back, unconscious. Yoake walks over to the bags and picks them up. She steps over to Shun’ei, Yoake gently takes a hold of his arm. Her expression back to normal. Shun’ei flinches in response to her touch. “You okay? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Yoake questions as she releases him. Shun’ei nods. He now understands what Tung mentioned about introducing this woman. Yoake is stronger than she appears. With this incident, she didn’t need protection. The woman could easily kill. “Yeah…” Shun’ei assures her. Yoake smiles, “Let’s get some food, and then I’ll treat you. You’re not a bad fighter.” Shun’ei smiles and the two head into a restaurant.

As the two are brought to a table, Yoake places the bags underneath the table. She glances at Shun’ei who is looking out the window. He remains quiet until he notices Yoake looking at him. “Grandpa has told me you can assist in my training. Although, I didn’t expect you to be-” Shun’ei began until Yoake raises an eyebrow. “I’m curious about your powers. Master Tung probably left my appearance to your curiosity. Now about you… When we spar, do not hold back. In order to know what you can do, I need to test your powers.” Yoake said with a serious expression. Shun’ei is caught off guard as a waitress approaches the booth. The young waitress has a cheerful expression on her face. Yoake turns to the waitress and givers her the others. Shun’ei watches Yoake. He wasn’t sure what to expect from the woman. 


	3. The Call

"Stop holding back!" Yoake orders as she could read Shun'ei's expression. The two are currently sparring. Yoake had just landed a punch to Shun'ei's chest. Shun'ei stumbles a few feet away. The punch wasn't devastating, but it did hurt him. Personally, Shun'ei did not want to hurt Yoake, but he had to prove himself. "Don't blame m," He says as his headphones are removed. Meitenkun and Tung sit on the steps leading to a small temple. They watch Shun'ei and Yoake spar. "I can handle you Shun'ei. Show me what I'm here for," Yoake said. Within seconds, Shun'ei's hands display red and blue energy. Giant hands sprout, a blue one with claws and a red one resembling the colors of fire. Yoake smiles at the sight, "Pretty. Now come on!" 

At first, Shun'ei is confused by the comment, but he moves forward. Charging for a moment, Shun'ei sends one of his illusioned hands to strike Yoake. Yoake takes her sparring partner seriously. She avoids one hand to dodge the other. Shun'ei's eyes displayed strange energy. He raises one arm in the air to aim the blue hand in the air. He sends a blast of energy towards Yoake. His other hand reaches out to grab her. As Shun'ei's hands appear to be illusions, they are still able to do damage. One hand slams into the ground and the stones from the walkway shatter. Yoake takes a glance at what she was up against. Shun'ei switches his hands to attack. Yoake carefully avoids being touched by them. "She's not attacking Shun. Why?" Meitenkun asks. "She's testing him," Tung answers.

Yoake stops dodging his attacks. She taps the heel of her shoe against the ground. Within a few minutes, Yoake changes her approach to dealing with Shun'ei. A simple leap into the air and Yoake raises her hand. A white flame forms in her palm. Shun'ei aims the fire-colored hand to strike her. Its reach being able to make contact. Overall he had control until a voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Overpower her..."

"Take her power..."

"Let me kill...!" 

Hearing the voices causes Shun'ei to freeze. His eyes are wide in fear. The young man is losing control. Shun'ei clenches his fist and grits his teeth. The voice in his head is getting louder. "I won't...! I won't hurt her!" Shun'ei's words are lost in a scream as both illusioned hands violently flare. Both hands grab a hold of Yoake, ready to slam her into the ground. Before Yoake could hit the ground, she slaps her hands onto the illusioned ones. Her flames creating a barrier. Only for a few minutes and that is all she needed to break free from him. Yoake could sense something different. She charges toward Shun'ei who had been sending energy blasts nonstop. "Show me! Show me your potential woman!" Shun'ei yells and Yoake sends a barrage of white flames to surround him. "Shun's lost control!" Meitenkun said. Tung calmly observes the sparring match.

Yoake smirks as she quietly says a few words and the flames engulf Shun'ei.  
The human-sized ball of flames moves to Yoake's command. Shun'ei tries to break free, but it is too late as he is lifted into the air then slammed into the ground. Shun'ei hits the ground hard as it leaves him unconscious. The flames dissipate on impact. Yoake sighs as Meitenkun stands up. She walks over and grabs Shun'ei's headphones. The woman takes a few steps over to Shun'ei. She kneels down and sits him up. "Those hands were entertaining. But definitely wake up," Yoake says as she places the headphones gently on his head. Shun'ei struggles to wake up. His eyes are slowly opening. "What just...?" Shun'ei places his hand on the back of his head. He flinches feeling the stinging pain. "I knocked you out. So I caught a glimpse of your power. It's something, but I think I can learn to understand it." Yoake explains. 

Shun'ei looks at her. Yoake gives him a smile. "You're not scared...I guess I can deal with that," Shun'ei says. Tung and Meitenkun walk over to them. "She's able to handle the toughest fighters. Yoake is here to train you boys," Tung explains. "Is that your full strength, Yoake?" Meitenkun asks. Yoake shakes her head. "No. I don't use full-force unless I have to." Yoake answers. "Unless she's singing-" Shun'ei lightly scoffs. Yoake glares at him. She didn't need to be reminded of him watching her. "Uh...?" Meitenkun blinks in confusion. Tung chuckles, "Her power can be amplified by her voice. Specifically by singing." Yoake is about to explain until Mr. Ryota runs to her. He politely introduces himself to Tung and Meitenkun before he hands Yoake a letter and his cellphone.

Yoake grabs both, she places the cellphone by her ear. "Miss Murasaki?" Kyo's voice is head and Yoake flinches, he has a teasing tone addressing her. "Kyo," Yoake answers, "How did you get Mr. Ryota's number?" "I think you should open the letter and read it," Kyo said. Yoake opens the envelope and pulls out the letter. She begins to read it. "Another tournament?" She says. Kyo laughs as he holds the invitation card between his fingers. "I think you should join...As a guest of course. Although, your skills are better in action." Kyo suggests. "I suppose. Fine, I'll respond. Maybe I'll learn something new. I'll call you later," Yoake ends the conversation and the phone call. She hands the phone back to Mr. Ryota. "The King of Fighters tournament...Well, it is entertaining." She said. Shun'ei slowly stands up. He holds his hand out to Yoake. She takes it and he pulls her up. "The tournament is a few weeks away," Tung adds.

"What the hell?!" 

* * *

Four weeks left until the tournament. Yoake had been training Shun'ei and Meitenkun for the past weeks. Yoake fought each student for hours during the day. And she held back. Seeing each one's power caught her attention. The woman became suspicious involving Shun'ei's power. Those hands looked somewhat familiar. However, she couldn't explain. Yoake sat in front of a small canvas in the middle of her room. She wore a tank top and pants. Today is a quiet day as she spends time painting. "Today is slow..." Yoake yawns as she dips her paintbrush in acrylic paint. For a couple of days, it has been raining. Yoake had confined herself to her room for the majority of the day. A knock came to her door. "Come in," Yoake replies, her attention occupied. Shun'ei opens the door. He wears a gray loose-fitting tank top and matching pajama pants. His headphones hung around his neck. "Have you seen Meiten around? He's supposed to gather the laundry." Shun'ei said, "But that was an hour ago. And you're busy...Sorry about that." He watches Yoake paint for a moment. Yoake places her paintbrush in the cup of water. She turns around to face Shun'ei. Her face covered in tiny paint splotches.

"Uh, sorry for interrupting," He holds back a chuckle. To see Yoake like this is awkward, he saw the woman differently. Yoake appears somewhat cute.  
"Where would Meitenkun be?" Yoake questions as she stands up. She carefully steps out of the way, avoiding her paint supplies and canvases. "He must be outside." Shun'ei answers. Yoake exits her room and steps past him. "It's cool and damn pouring. We need to find him or he'll catch a cold." Yoake said. Shun'ei nods in agreement and the two head outside. The sound of rain pouring down could be heard in the halls. Shun'ei and Yoake walk side-by-side. As they reach the outside, Yoake waves her hand over her head. The white flames emerging from her fingertips. A translucent barrier is visible. Yoake takes a step out in the rain. The rain lands on the barrier to hit the ground. Shun'ei can see raindrops slide down. "If you're within four feet then you'll be dry. This barrier is temporary and you won't get wet." Yoake says as she holds her hand out showing him her white flames. Shun'ei steps down into the open, the rain hitting his skin and clothes until he stands close enough. Shun'ei turns his head to the rain his the barrier.

He watches in awe, surprised how Yoake is able to demonstrate her powers. "Now that you're comfortable, let's go," Yoake said and begins to walk. Shun'ei follows her. As the tree blew against the wind, Shun'ei and Yoake call out for Meitenkun. Yoake carefully looks around. She only has a few guesses where Meitenkun should be.  
Shun'ei peeks around the forest by the training area, he spots Meitenkun holding the basket of laundry. The boy is sleeping under a tree. His body and clothes are mostly protected from the water. "Well, he's here," Shun'ei says with a sigh. Yoake sighs and she watches Shun'ei approach him. He places a hand on Meitenkun's shoulder and gently shakes him, "Meiten, wake up. You need to get back to your room." Meitenkun slowly opens his eyes halfway. He opens his mouth to let out a loud yawn. "Shun...Yo...Is it night time?" Meitenkun questions. Yoake smiles, "No. Come inside. You need to dry off." Meitenkun stands up, the basket in his hands. He wobbles a bit before he begins to walk. The teenager maneuvers his way to the building. "Stay close Meiten, Yoake can protect you from the rain," Shun'ei said. Meitenkun turns around to see Yoake catching up to him. He notices the barrier. "How did you do that?" He asks. "I'll tell you when we're inside. Come on." Yoake said as she walks past him. Shun'ei glances at Meitenkun. 

He then turns his attention back to Yoake. The three return inside, away from the rain. They all found their way back to Yoake's room. Meitenkun plops himself on the floor. He found a nice vacant spot in the corner. Yoake takes a seat in front of her half-covered paint canvas. She continues to paint. Shun'ei takes the laundry basket and sits a few feet away from Yoake. "So what led you two to Master Tung?" Yoake questions. "Your power I understand, but his? You guys are something..." Yoake said. Shun'ei takes a moment to pause then begins to fold the small blanket. "My parents abandoned me. This power is too dangerous," He answers. His red irises meeting hers. "I'll consider it dangerous when it devours me," Yoake replies. "Mine...Is destructive when I'm sleeping," Meitenkun answers. Both Shun'ei and Yoake look at him. Meitenkun stretches his arms and yawns, "Your room is comfortable. I like it." 

"I'll take that. Oh, so the KOF tournament...You'll face some tough fighters. The event is pretty lively. I'm a spectator, well, a guest. Although, I will be with you guys the majority of the time," Yoake explains. "Wait! So you'll be leaving us? That's not fair!" Meitenkun says. "Aw, you'll miss me already? I have to catch up with familiar faces, but I won't leave you alone. You guys are good company." Yoake said with a smile. Shun'ei holds back a chuckle. Over a few weeks, he spent time with Yoake. Despite the age gap, she is a good teacher and friend. The woman is unique as Shun'ei isn't around a lot of people. "Where will you be staying?" Shun'ei asks. "With you of course. I don't think I should be away for too long," Yoake answers. Even though Yoake is social with others, SHun'ei's glad she was not leaving him. The woman's presence comforts him. It was her personality that draws him in. 

"I'll be cheering for you all."

Shun'ei and Meitenkun see a gentle smile on Yoake's face. Both males are surprised by this. Yoake turns her attention back to her paintings. The images displayed floating hands. She realizes what the hands resemble and she places the canvas aside. The hands resemble Shun'ei's power. 

"So, when we are in the tournament...Who wants to eat something different? Anything you boys would like to try?"

**Author's Note:**

> Character Information
> 
> Name: Murasaki Yoake
> 
> Age: 30 (Despite appearing 21 or at least 18 according to many)
> 
> Birthdate: December 27
> 
> Birthplace: Unknown
> 
> Height: 5'7"
> 
> Weight: 147 lbs
> 
> Measurements: 86-71-99 centimeters
> 
> Bloodtype: B
> 
> Family: Chizuru Kagura (Adopted Sister), Maki Kagura (Adopted Sister/deceased)
> 
> Likes: Eating, Singing alone (even when manipulating her powers), Video games, Studying horticulture
> 
> Dislikes: Being mistaken for a child
> 
> Favorite food: Udon, though she is a cheesecake fanatic
> 
> Fighting style: Kagura style of ancient martial arts, with the exception of her powers
> 
> Occupation: Painter, Priestess, Teacher (martial arts or fine arts)


End file.
